The Founder
by wouldtheywriteasongforyou
Summary: "My Hufflepuff cup," she nodded proudly. "It has an Undetectable Extension charm on it. Yes, I know," she said when Sirius leaned over and saw a broomstick tucked neatly inside the cup. "It's bigger on the inside than on the outside." — in which a muggle Sirius meets a time-travelling Founder. Inspired by JKR and Doctor Who. AU, of course.


**Author's Note:  
>Disclaimer: JKR's HP series was a masterpiece until I tore it all up, DoctorWho-ified it, and created this.<strong>

Written for the HPFC Cinema Competition "The Rocky Picture Horror Show"; The Star Challenge "Sirius"; The Disney Movie Plotline Competition "Minuteman"; Your Favourite Hogwarts House Bootcamp [GRYFFINDOR] "41. Calm before the storm"; Duct Tape Competition "Grey Plaid"; Acrostic-y Competition "_**T**_he Vanishing Glass" [time turner]; Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge "Part One: Diagon Alley (h. Potage's Cauldron Shop- 500 to 600 words using drama as the only genre. You must use the prompts warning, grey, and "I didn't say you were right." in that order.); The Off the Block Competition "IM Medium"; The Unheard of Pairing Challenge; and The Time-Travel Challenge (Helga&Sirius).

We've got a Muggle Sirius and a time-travelling Founder in this one-shot. Should be exciting . . . [psst. this is the first entry for siriusxhelga on this site. wooo!]  
>Inspired by JKRowling's Harry Potter books and BBC's "Doctor Who" series.<p>

11 February 2014. Word Count: 600.

**"Infusing the essence of a time-turner into a Portkey is _never_ a good idea."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Founder<br>**

[-]

"Stars, too, were time travellers."  
>~ Ransom Riggs; <em>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children<em>

"He insisted that stars were people so well loved, they were traced into constellations, to live forever."  
>~ Jodi Picoult; <em>My Sister's Keeper<em>

[-]

The eldest Black of his generation was no stranger to running away from home. The first time Sirius Black accomplished this feat he was only a two-year-old-nappy-wearing tyke and had streaked down the street in front of Grimmauld Place. Of course, that was back when he was the sole heir to the Black family fortunes, and so his mum grudgingly came to fetch him and imprison him in his home. He forgot the myriad number of escapes he had made over the years but each was an attempt to break away from his self-centred manipulative relatives. This last excursion was his grandest by far, though. He had actually put some thought into this one.

He had received a motorbike for his sixteenth birthday, and while his mother despised it, there was nothing she could actually do to keep him from riding. At the moment, he had snuck out of the manor (never to return, mind you) and was joy-riding across the sheep-clouded countryside of North-western England. His parents would disown him for this scandal but they had Regulus to be their model son.

Without warning, the sapphire morning sky turned an abrupt shade of stormy grey. Sirius frowned. It wasn't the right season for hurricanes, and he was pretty sure Atlantic tempests did not occur so suddenly. Nevertheless, he pulled off the dirt road and decided to stay and observe the freak weather since he would be unable to outrun the storm.

All of the sudden, the wind started to swirl until there was a tornado funnelling in the sheep pasture beside him. When the air pressure resumed normalcy, a girl holding a curious-looking cup was standing where the tornado had been.

"Dost thou knowest thy date?" the girl asked.

"Twentieth century?" Sirius replied, a bit thrown off by her Old English accent.

"I've been here before," she said with an air of disdain, dropping her medieval jargon but not losing the odd way she pronounced her vowels. "I tolerate this century but I don't enjoy it."

Sirius didn't quite know how to respond to that so he gestured to her badger-engraved-gold-and-black cup. "What's that?"

"My Hufflepuff cup," she nodded proudly. "It has an Undetectable Extension charm on it. Yes, I know," she said when Sirius leaned over and saw a broomstick tucked neatly inside the cup. "It's bigger on the inside than on the outside."

As a Black, Sirius had seen quite a lot of odd things. He concluded that this girl wasn't normal and fancied her as a time-traveller. He looked at her perplexedly. "And it just . . . transports you anywhere?"

"Such is the magic of a Portkey."

"Magic? Magic doesn't exist."

She scoffed at his ignorance. "I didn't say you Muggles were always right."

"I'm no Muggle," he responded hotly. Sirius didn't know that term but he did not like the connotations.

"It's your species," she clarified. "Humans, I think, is your English word?"

Sirius frowned. There was something strangely alien about her, the way she distanced herself from being labelled as a human being. "Who _are _you?"

"I'm the Founder."

"The founder of what?"

"Just the Founder." She shifted the cup from one hand to another. "And it seems to be that I've landed in the wrong era. Infusing the essence of a time-turner into a Portkey is _never_ a good idea."

Sirius eyed the Portkey wistfully. It reeked of reckless adventure. Was this the answer to escaping his family for good?

She noticed his interest and smiled invitingly as she offered him the handle of her cup. "Would you like to come along?"

[-]


End file.
